


Sleepaway Camp - Concrete Angel

by flickawhip



Series: Sleepaway Camp - Concrete Angel-Verse [1]
Category: Sleepaway Camp (1983)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Angela makes a friend... and co-conspirator.AU.





	1. Before There Was You

Angela had always known she was different, she had always been quiet and withdrawn and knew she was ‘wrong’. Her parents had died mere months apart and she had been raised by her aunt. She knew she meant nothing to the woman despite being her only child. She knew that she was alone in the world, the only person who cared about her was Ricky. Had always been Ricky. She knew she was never going to find friends, not at home. Camp... Camp was her only hope. A fragile hope. She was a freak in the world, had always been a freak. She had accepted that by now. Even with all that she had a slight hope of friendship... at first anyway. That would change, very quickly. She was broken. 

Felicity had been raised badly by her own mother. Beaten and taught that she deserved everything that happened to her. Where people would twist towards anger and fire and bullying she had turned the other way. She was soft, fragile and easily broken. She had always been easily broken. Camp last year had been sheer hell and she had tried, she had really tried, to escape leaving for camp this year. She had lost the fight. She was sent back to camp, to struggle alone. It had been the one place that made her feel less safe than home. That had been last year, this year she hoped it would be different. She had been quiet even as she made her way to camp, dreading the future she was facing.


	2. Concrete Angel

Bullying had been rife at the camp since day one. Judy was worse this year than last, she had set her sights on Angela, pushing past Felicity on the way with a snap of ‘Watch it freak’. Felicity had said nothing, cringing away and sighing, hating herself for letting Judy get to her so early. Meg had dragged her off then to unpack for her. The same way she always did. She had accepted it, although she knew she would find a way to fight back this year. She had had enough. More than enough. 

Meg had freed her after she had worked for her, the girl quick to snap off remarks that now just rebounded. Felicity had spent so long being bullied and beaten that finally she had snapped fully. She was not likely to give up on her gentle manners, but she knew that she was not going to let the girls bully anyone else. She was tough enough to take it. What she was not strong enough to face... was Artie. 

Felicity had left her run in with Artie limping and crying, not seeing Angela watching her, or what came after. She had, however, heard the screams when Artie was finally punished. She had remained quiet as night came, only rising when she heard Angela stirring in her sleep and crying out, creeping over to gently wake her, quick fingers pressed to her lips silencing her even as Felicity stroked her hair gently, silently signing ‘You had a nightmare’ before returning to her bed. 

The next few days passed with people dying, the boys and girls who troubled Angela died one by one, Felicity staying silent until Meg and Judy lashed out at Angela, Judy screaming at the silent girl and Meg choosing to dunk the girl. Felicity, who had been silent, rose from her seat in the grass and ran directly at the two, her fists flying as she beat on Judy until the girl fell silent, her screams dying out sharply even as Felicity ran on, shoving Meg hard enough to knock her into the water, diving directly into the water and swimming out to help the girl, dragging Angela back to the shore, wrapping her towel around the girl as they walked away. 

Angela had watched in surprise as Felicity ran the shower, helping her under it and leaving her to shower, ignoring her completely to guard the door. It was the first time Angela had felt like she could trust someone. 

Judy had entered when they were supposed to sleep and Angela had sensed Felicity tense instantly, clearly waiting to see if she would be needed. Judy had glanced away and down. Meg mouthing off angrily enough that Felicity rose, slapping her hard. 

When Meg had gone to shower Angela had watched Felicity follow. She knew from the screams that echoed what happened, watching in surprised silence when Felicity snuck back into the cabin to shower, glancing at her with wide eyes and smiling slightly.


	3. Going Straight To Hell

“She’s a boy...”

The reveal had been a shock for both camp counsellors but Felicity had smiled, emerging from the shadows with a smirk, the blood dripping from her own body drawing a noise of pure fright from both counsellors. Angela had not stopped hissing but Felicity had gone back to silence, looking somehow both innocent and murderous at the same time. 

“Did they.... is this...”

“They murdered people.”

Angela had been the first to be taken away, Felicity going from silent to screaming as the police lead her away. It had been her screams that lead to her being taken to the same car as Angela, the two sat cuffed side by side, the cops not seeing the way their hands met. Nobody would know exactly how dangerous the girls could be. Not for many, many years to come.


End file.
